


临终

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [35]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 家庭伦理剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作。
Relationships: 赵光义/赵普, 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877





	临终

孔夫子道是七十古稀，那么我在这世上已活得够久。最近两三年间寝疾反复，当是大限将至的征候。有时精神稍好，仍勉力去朝上发两句话，得到的回应无不是相公高见。我知道他们是在迁就一个半截入土的老人，但我感激这种敷衍。大概我确实像先皇所说，眼里满是升官发财，到这个时候还看不穿、舍不下。  
龙椅上曾经熟悉的身影，也随着我的眼睛暗淡模糊起来。如今的年号该是淳化了吧？淳化之前是端拱，端拱之前是雍熙，雍熙之前……是开宝吧？开宝之前是乾德，乾德之前是建隆。  
对，就是这样。我虽然老了，可这些东西早就刻在骨子里，记也记不错，忘更忘不掉。  
御医与妻低声嘀咕着什么，窗半开，放进薰风几阵。我卧在榻上数耳畔蝉鸣，百无聊赖。就在这时，寂静被打破了。一个人的脚步声越行越近，众人随之跪地又迅速起身，依次撤出屋内。我提气想要支撑自己，终究还是借助那人扶持才得以坐起，双眼霎时被他火红的袍脚眩得发晕。  
“臣失礼，劳动官家。”这种虚弱乏力让我厌恶，似乎也让眼前的人痛苦。皇帝紧了紧手臂，几乎可以说是拥着我了。他的口气却依然冷硬：“赵则平，你平素可是最识时务。如今朕亲临视疾，你还敢抗命不愈么？”  
言辞锋芒凌厉，还是那个拔剑指向我胸口，嗔道“朕几欲诛卿”的桀骜模样。彼时他年轻气盛，还不曾被北伐失利磨平了棱角。如今他也过了知天命之年，可这么久的时光，还是有不曾改变的东西。

突觉心酸，我掩饰般地咳了两声：“这一次，恕臣真不能从命了。”咳起来却止不住，只觉得一颗心要从喉咙口蹦出来。皇帝抚上我的背，手心随我的动作而颤抖。  
“则平，”他放软了声音，“你一向都顺着朕……顺着我。小时候娘整日让我在家里读书，只要我央你一声，你就每次替我求情带我出去。后来有再多磕绊，我都记着你的好。”  
恍惚间那个牵我衣角唤我兄长的少年又走到眼前，稚气的笑意暖如朝阳。然而我已经疲惫了太久，连哄哄他的力气都丧失，只再道了一声官家。  
“别这么叫我！”他骤然拔高嗓门，震得我双耳生疼，“我不是用这个身份和你说话……你以前是怎么称呼我的？”  
“晋王。”  
我看着他眼里怒气迅速燃起又一点点熄灭。  
“再以前呢？”  
我索性不再开口，任他扳着我的肩膀，手上的力越来越重。最后他叹出气来，抬手揩了揩我的眼角，几乎让我有种自己在流泪的错觉。  
“你休息吧。”他这样说，扶我躺下。又将被盖拉过，仔仔细细地掖好。我从不知道他什么时候开始会照顾别人。我看着这孩子长大，可是和他在一起的时候，我的目光其实从没有真正落在他身上。  
直至今日，要我在他和他哥哥之间做出选择，我依然会舍弃他，没有片刻犹豫。我不承认意识到这点使我觉得有些许愧疚。无论如何，比不上就是比不上。  
他坐在榻边，握着我的手。而我闭上眼睛，安静得像个死人。许久，他小心翼翼地松开，像是担心会吵醒我。  
“匡义。”  
他离开的脚步骤然乱了。

先是，普遣亲吏甄潜诣上清太平宫致祷，神为降语曰：“赵普，宋朝忠臣，久被病，亦有冤累耳。”潜还，普力疾冠带，出中庭受神言，涕泗感咽，是夕卒。  
上闻之震悼。谓近臣曰：“普事先帝，与朕故旧，能断大事，响与朕尝有不足，众所知也。朕君临以来，每优礼之，普亦倾竭自效，尽忠国家，真社稷臣也，朕甚惜之。”因出涕，左右感动。废朝五日，为出次发哀。  
——《宋史·赵普传》


End file.
